


I Can't Lose You

by SuperWhoAvengeTrekLock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas get's hurt, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoAvengeTrekLock/pseuds/SuperWhoAvengeTrekLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas get's hurt and now that he's human and Zeke is gone from Sam, they have no mojo, they have to heal the human way. So when Cas get's hurt from interrupting a fight that Dean had handled, the hunter doesn't talk to him for a week until Kevin and Sam have enough and shove them in a closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Lose You

Dean kept his lips tight as he stitched up the man sitting in the chair. Eyes focused on the wound and didn’t look anywhere else. Most of it was out of concentration but a good deal of it was out of anger for the person he was currently stitching up. He didn’t want to talk to him at all, he was completely pissed at him for what he had done.

_Dean dodged the angel blade as it came after him. He looked at the unnamed angel with fury. They had come after him, Sam, and Cas immediately after getting out of a diner and he was sick of them coming after Cas. Three on three, each one of them getting one._

_The angel threw him around, trying to stab him but Dean wasn’t having it. He wasn’t going to lose to this prick, he had too much to fight for at this point._

_Cas stabbed upwards. The beam of light exited the woman’s body and she dropped to the ground. Castiel turned to see the angel shove Dean to the ground but the hunter rolled out of the way just in time and was back on his feet in a matter of seconds. But all he could think about at the moment was helping Dean. Just as he moved over, he pushed Dean out of the way just as the angel blade came down and sliced along his ribcage, making him cry out in pain._

_“Cas!” Dean shouted. He moved to stab the angel in the face for hurting Cas but he was gone and Dean was effectively pissed off._

“Dean… you can’t ignore me forever,” Cas said.

The hunter shook his headas he continued to stitch him up. In all truthfulness, Dean wasn’t ready to talk to Cas. The man hadn’t needed to push him out of the way, he had it handled. He had a plan that would have worked, instead the prick got away. But that wasn’t the reason he was mad at Cas. He was mad because he had the situation under control and Cas got hurt when he went in unprepared.

“I’m sorry he got away…” he said, trailing off and looking out the window of the motel.

Dean looked up suddenly, his fingers stopping their movements. He shook his head before looking back to the wound. “That’s not what I’m mad about, Cas.”

Cas contemplated the statement whilst Dean finished the stitches, tying them off when he was done. The hunter moved to the bathroom to wash his hands and got a facecloth. When he returned, he pressed the warm cloth against Cas’ wound and wiped it clean before putting a bandage over it.

“I don’t understand. If you’re not upset that he got away then I don’t know why you are mad at me.”

Dean ignored him, wondering when Sam would be back. He had just left, knowing that Dean was mad because when ‘Rambling On’ had come on in the car, his hand just tightened on the wheel and he didn’t say a word.

He turned his back on him, putting the supplies away. He had every intention on ignoring the angel turned human until he saw fit.

“Dean—” the brunette started again but Dean moved toward the bathroom and slammed the door as he did so.

The loud bang made Castiel flinch. He hadn’t been expecting that.

Dean sighed and braced his hands on either side of the sink as he hung his head. He really was heated and so pissed off at the man that usually this was the part where he would absentmindedly punch something. But he didn’t think that breaking his hand was something that he needed to deal with.

The hunter sighed and started stripping himself of the blood clothing he was now wearing. He needed to take a shower. Before stepping in, his phone went off.

**Met a girl. Not coming back. You and Cas work it out. -Sam**

Dean scoffed. There was no way he was even going to talk to Cas tonight. No way.

He stepped in the shower, letting the hot water wash some of his own blood off along with Cas’. He shook his head at the situation he was in right now and he felt a weight in his chest. The fact that Cas was injured was Cas’ fault. He couldn’t help but be utterly pissed at the man’s actions after everything they talked about. After Dean told him that he didn’t want to lose him...

On the other side of the door, Castiel cleaned the gun that the boys had given him. Dean had shown him how to do it. He chuckled at the memory and how Cas had pointed the gun at Dean while it was loaded. He hadn’t been thinking and Dean ducked away from him as fast as he could, telling him not to point it at people unless you mean to shoot them.

He didn’t know how long he had been daydreaming when he was shifted out of his reverie at the sound of his phone going off. He looked at the text message.

**Met a girl. Not coming back. You and Dean work it out. -Sam**

Cas scoffed. He would love nothing more than to work it out, as if he hadn’t been trying in the first place. That was all he wanted to do. But he couldn’t fathom any other reason why Dean was mad at him, beside the fact that the angel got away.

He heard the water stop which meant that Dean was coming out of his shower.

The hunter came out in just a pair of boxers as he towel dried his hair. Cas opened his mouth to speak but all Dean did was lay down in the bed, facing away from him, and turn out the light on his side of the room.

* * *

 

A week had passed and they were back at the bunker at this point. Dean hadn’t spoken one word to Castiel, not even on the hunt they had just gotten back from. Right now they Castiel was sitting at one end of their long table, reading a book, while Dean sat at the other end on his laptop.

Cas had made it a point to follow Dean almost everywhere he went. If he was sitting at the table, so was he. If Dean was in the kitchen, Cas would find a reason to be in there as well. If he was watching tv in the makeshift livingroom, Cas was probably there as well. He never talked to the hunter. He just inserted himself everywhere in the hopes that Dean would either finally get over it and start talking to him again or he would get so angry that he would make an angry comment and then Cas could say he at least talked to him.

But none of that happened. Dean had gone right along ignoring him at every turn. There was no way Cas was winning this one.

“Cas, Dean, Kevin has some news about the angel tablet,” Sam said as his head peeked around the corner.

The two were up, walking down the hallway with Sam, when suddenly Kevin appeared out of nowhere, coming up behind them.

“What–” Dean started to say but as soon as he spoke, he and Cas were pushed into a closet.

Dean banged on the door and jiggled the handle. “What the hell, guys! Let us out!”

“No! You and Castiel have been fighting for a week,” they heard Kevin say.

“You’re not allowed out until you guys work it out!” Sam yelled through the door.

Dean practically growled. “Sam! Kevin! I am going to kill you both when I get out of here! I mean it!”

But what Cas and Dean didn’t know is that the other two had already left.

“Dean…”

The hunter ignored him, facing the door and not looking at him, though it was pitch black and he couldn’t see him even if he tried.

There was a fumbling sound and a click and the small room filled with light from the hanging lightbulb above their heads.

“Dean, you can’t ignore me in here.”

“Watch me,” he mumbled.

“Dean!” he said, raising his voice. “If we don’t work it out, we aren’t getting out of here.”

“Screw you, Cas,” he said as he shrunk down to the floor and sat down. They were going to be in here for a while.

 

About an hour passed before Cas got up and planted himself next to Dean. The hunter didn’t get up and move as he expected.

“I know you’re mad at me. I understand that part. I just don’t understand why you’re mad at me.”

Dean said nothing, as expected. He just looked at anything that wasn’t the man beside him.

He sighed. “Dean, you have to help me here. I don’t exactly like it when you’re angry with me. And I can’t figure out why you’re–”

“I’m mad at you because of what you did!” he shouted over him. Cas remained silent, hoping that if he stayed that way, Dean would elaborate. “Not two days before the hunt I told you to be careful. I told you, you aren’t an angel anymore and Zeke is gone from Sam, we all need to be careful. If we got hurt, we were going to get through it the human way, there is no mojo to help us. And the first thing you go and do is get injured in a fight that I had handled!”

Cas hung his head, looking downward. “I’m sorry. At the time… all I thought about was helping you. I didn’t think of the consequences.”

“Yeah well you need to. You, me, Sam, and Kevin are all we’ve got. I can’t–” he cut himself off. He didn’t want to say anything with the possibility of the other two on the other side of the door. But now wasn’t the time to be afraid of sentiment. “I can’t lose any of you.”

Cas nodded. “I’m sorry, Dean,” he whispered.

Dean looked over, their eyes meeting for the first time in a week. Cas surged forward and roughly put his lips to Dean’s. Dean’s hands came up to cradle his face, both their bodies twisting awkwardly but neither cared. All they wanted at the moment was each other.

Their tongues darted out, battling forcefully for dominance. Cas didn’t break the kiss as he brought his leg over; straddling the hunter. Dean let his right hand drop to the other hunters waist.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” he said, punctuating each apology with a kiss.

Dean couldn’t help it when the corner of his lips turned up slightly. He broke the kiss but kept Cas close. That was the first time they had kissed in over two weeks. Before the hunt that Cas had gotten hurt on, it had been a week of Sam clinging to them and he didn’t know about them yet. It wasn’t that Dean was ashamed of being with Cas. He just didn’t know how he was going to react when it came to sharing a room with them. He didn’t want things to change because he felt awkward around them. He wanted everything to be the way it was.

“Just please be more careful. I… I don’t know what I’d do without you,” he said, his thumb stroking Cas’ cheek.

Cas smiled and leaned into the touch. “I missed you. Please don’t do that ever again.”

“As long as you promise not to make me that mad again.”

Cas smiled and gave him a passionate kiss, their tongues playfully battling each other. “I will try.”

Just then the door swung open, making Dean fall backwards and take Cas with him. They landed on the floor in front of Kevin and Sam as a puddle of tangled limbs.

Dean looked up at them and they looked down.

Sam smiled. “I take it you two made up?”

 


End file.
